Too Much Sake
by Gazza727
Summary: Rangiku wakes up after a long night out drinking, but she is in someone else's bedroom... soz for any spelling mistakes
1. Someone Else's Bedroom

Too Much Sake by Gazza727  
**I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters or names!_  
(Rangiku Matsumoto, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai)_

I awoke in a strange room, it was clean and decorated with pink flower petals. Not the usual place I wake up in after a big night with some of the lieutenants. All I could remember from last night was meeting Renji, Momo and Izuru at the bar for a couple of drinks, the rest is just a painful blur. I hope I never find out what happened last night, or how I ended up in a florist's bedroom.

I struggled to get out of bed and realised that I wasn't wearing a top. Oh god, I don't like were this is going. I scurried around to find my top, but all I could find was the bare floor, smooth and cold from the winter wind blowing in from the door that was slightly opened. I stood up and opened the wardrobe, hoping to find something to wear. Luckily, I found a spare top that was bright pink with a pattern of Chappi the Rabbit on it, looked like it would suit a 10 year old.

I also found some peculiar things in there, a picture of Rukia, a white headband and Renji's sword Zabimaru. Then it hit me like a zanpakuto to the back of the head, I remembered what happened last night. I might have gotten a little drunk and asked Renji to walk me home, then I must have been invited to stay the night because Squad 6 barracks were closest and he wouldn't want me getting cold walking all the way back to squad ten, then.. oh god.

I slowly turned around and there he was. Renji was in the bed, tuckered out from a long night of... My horrifying thought was cut off by a familiar sound followed by a chill down my back.

"Renji? Get up you lazy piece of trash, time to do your rounds." I screamed very loudly in my mind. It was Byakuya Kuchiki! I scurried around to find a hiding place before the ice king arrived and shamed me for drinking too much again. The only suitable place I could find was the wardrobe, so I hid in there. Byakuya entered the room and noticed Renji still lying in bed. He walked over so elegantly it looked like he was levitating and gracefully smacked Renji on the forehead.

Renji let out a yelp as he awoke and yelled something I wish he didn't.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" I felt a stinging sensation in my back and I realised that Zabimaru was behind me and he just called it's name. I tried to keep it in, but couldn't help but yell "SON OF A --!" my scream of pain might have been heard by all of Squad 6 and to make things worse, I knocked down the door of the wardrobe revealing myself in a small chappi shirt in Renji's bedroom after a long night of drinking.

Byakuya's emotionless face stayed emotionless, but he could help but cock an eyebrow at my presence.

"Whats this now? Renji you sly dog I knew you would be more focus on chasing tail more than the important work." he said looking over at Renji, which he then realised that Renji wasn't wearing anything but a bed sheet draped over his top half.

Then he focused his attention to me.

"Rangiku? Did you stay the night?" he said still emotionless

"I... Yeah I guess I did. Too much sake I guess." I answered, twirling my hair and trying not to make eye contact. Byakuya continued to cock up his eyebrow in shock.

"Oh, and Rangiku, why are you wearing Rukia's lost Chappi the rabbit night dressings?" he asked, looking at me like I robbed her before coming back here. I looked over at Renji in shock, the little perv. Stealing Rukia's belongings, he's worse than that stuffed animal thing Ichigo has. My head was still pounding from all the sake that I had last night, but I managed to walk fine.

As I past Byakuya I noticed him glance at me.  
"Rangiku, I hope you don't continue to distract my subordinates any further."

* * *

_Will she? Who knows! :O_


	2. Heart Breaker

**Too Much Sake (part 2)**

**I don't own Bleach

_(Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Toushiro Hitsugaya)_

I walked down the shamed path of cherry blossoms and turned back to meet Renji's eyes. His face was gentle and worried about what Byakuya would do to him. I gave him a sympathetic nod and exited the squad 6 barracks. Thinking about last night made my head hurt, I usually do get head pains after a night of drinking, but never to this magnitude. I made my way to the squad ten barracks to face Captain Hitsugaya's rant on how I should stop drinking on work nights and need to cut back. Just thinking about it made me fall asleep.

I reached the large door of the barracks. I took a deep breathe and knocked twice on the door. A Soul Reaper guarding the gate noticed me and waved at me.

"Good Morning Lieutenant Matsumoto!" he yelled out to me. I smiled at him and waved.

"Hey..." I stuttered to avoid the embarrassment of forgetting his name "Anyway could you open the gate for me please?" The gates opened slowly to reveal a short man with white hair and a deadly stare. Crap, its Toshiro...

"Matsumoto! Where have you been and if you haven't been completing that report I asked for two weeks ago your in even more trouble!" he yelled at me stomping closer and closer to me. I hesitated for a moment as I stared at what he was wearing. He was wearing his pyjamas with chappi the rabbit on them, the sight of him just made me giggle. He glared at me even harder now, as if he was trying to make me explode with his mind.

I ran over to him and stood beside him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulled out my soul pager and took a photo.

"Look Captain we match! Straight on Soulbook!" I said holding out my shirt for him to see. I shouldn't of done that, it just made him glare at me more.

"Matsumoto, when are you going to get serious? Head Captain Yamamoto is watching you carefully because he thinks your not suited to be a lieutenant anymore."

This made me think deeply of where I stood in the Soul Society. Was I just a lazy screw up who's only good thing about her was her body? This day doesn't seem to be going to well. As Toushiro turned around to head back to his captain's quarters, I heard someone yell out my name.

"RANGIKU!" screamed the person. I turned around quickly to see who the person was. Just my luck, Renji is running up the path leading to the squad ten barracks. He must have escaped Byakuya's rant and gotten changed so quickly, I just saw him ten minutes ago.

He reached where I was standing, he was puffing and panting, he must have flash stepped here.

"Rangiku, I don't expect you to remember what happened last night before we got back, but I just wanted to let you know it made me realise that I love you." he put his hand on his chest when he said he loved me. I was overwhelmed with joy, I could see Renji deeply cared for me, instead of my body, but what Captain Hitsugaya about Yamamoto wanting me out of Squad 10 Lieutenant made me consider what he was saying.

I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders and stared deeply into his loving eyes.

"Renji..." I began holding back tears "I'm afraid I can't see you again in those circumstances, Head Captain Yamamoto has me under surveillance and I don't think he'll look to kindly on me hanging out with you with more than friends." Every word I said to him must have felt like a dagger through his heart, but it had to be done.

"Renji, I believe that we could work and I really want to give it a shot..." Captain Hitsugaya's words echoed in my head _"When are you going to get serious?"_ I looked at Renji's eyes and noticed that he was on the brink of crying. I stepped back and wiped away a tear that was forming in my eye.

"I think it's time I got serious about being a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." I kissed him softly on the cheek, turned around swiftly and ran towards my quarters, crying and not looking back at a heart broken Renji, who was probably on his knees, with his head in his hands and crying his eyes out.

_**Gasp!** Rangiku just broke Renji's heart... will she keep her promise and get serious about being a lieutenant?_


End file.
